Mañana
by TheSoul986
Summary: One Shot. Besare la tierra donde me crié y que me vio nacer, besare a mi familia que se dio cuenta que yo estaba con ellos en todo momento. Llegado el capricho del destino, partiré hacia mi nuevo lugar, partiré hacia el mañana. /Monologo de Kagome/ Dudas sobre la decisión de permanecer entre ambos mundos.


.-.

MAÑANA

.-.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana, simplemente no podía dormir por más que lo intentara, no sabía porque pero de pronto todos los recuerdos que había atesorado muy dentro de mi ser a lo largo de estos años habían aflorado para meterse con rebeldía en mi cabeza. Probablemente lloré de tanto dolor, y ría de tanta alegría pues mi vida se baso en más de una sincera comprensión de mi realidad. Fue menos que monótono, y tuve la dicha de conocer a la persona que formara parte de mi vida en un futuro.

Rememorando mi querida infancia, cuando logre la tan ansiada edad para cuidar de mi recién nacido hermano, llegaron las desgracias a mi familia, en redondo, y siendo breve, la cabecera de nuestra familia, mi padre, el señor Higurashi, falleció debido a un accidente automovilístico. El momento de la trágica llamada aun no se quita de mi mente, y es posible que nunca lo haga.

Cada día de mi vida recuerdo con pesar, su perdida, y las caricias en mi cabeza con la más dulce de sus sonrisas, era mi padre, mi amor infinito, era ese hombre que yo tomaría como modelo ideal algún día para mi pareja, seria aquel hombre que gruñiría al verme llegar con un muchacho a la casa. Seria ese hombre que me acunaría al verme llorar, debía haber sido ese hombre pero no lo fue, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Las perlas de agua rodaron por mi mejilla, cayendo a mi tersa almohada, acomodándose en el estrecho espacio. Toda mi vida, fui criada con un propósito, seguir mi vida, ser alguien que… a la larga seria una profesional, ganaría dinero y realzaría el nombre de la familia junto a mi hermano que seguiría el mismo proceso. Tal vez fue el destino que esto no sucediese, pues estoy segura de que mi hermano tendrá que lograr esto solo.

Yo no quiero vivir una vida donde el ser más quiero no este.

Me lamentare alrededor de años si no lo vuelvo a ver. Inuyasha es mi todo, es por quien lloro y rio mas. Es ese amigo leal, fiel y cariñoso que no duda un segundo en tomar tu mano y pregonar que todo estará bien, la batalla que libra mi corazón al verlo marcharse cada día, separándose de nuestro grupo… dejándome sola. Duele como mil cuchillas en el corazón, duele tanto como el mismo día que mi padre nos abandono.

Es estúpido estar celosa por una mujer que claramente lleva ventaja sobre mí, sobre una muchacha que no tiene ni el físico ni el poder suficiente para ser la pareja de su amado. Y lo peor es saber que eso es cierto.

Aferre con dureza la mullida almohada con mis furiosas manos, recalcando en mis pensamientos la palabra _cariño_ y la palabra _amor_ que son constantes en mi diccionario. Incluso la palabra _amistad_ que ha formado parte de mi lenguaje cotidiano, sin cesar un segundo de proyectar la imagen de mis amigos más queridos. Aquellos que me dan la mano cuando caigo, aquellos que saben el momento exacto donde gritar palabras de aliento, aquellas personas con una base de amor y comprensión supieron identificar el talento de mi alma.

Si bien la época feudal contiene a los amigos que yo mas quiero y al ser que más amo, mi propia época contiene a mi familia y a la tierra donde está sepultada el primer hombre que ame, mi padre.

No tengo perdón pues ya se cual es mi decisión desde un principio, he tenido dudas durante años pero el que no arriesga no gana, y si bien estoy arriesgando mi vida entera por este sentimiento, no tengo idea de lo que me deparara el futuro junto a él. No tengo solución a tal problema, estoy desmoronando una vida de placer y lujos por una chocita junto al rio.

Me niego a creer que no será para siempre, me niego a aceptar que los sentimientos que en este momento me dominan, será llevados por la corriente como en cualquier adolescente, lo mío es distinto, es especial, es maravilloso, no tiene descripción ni precio, fluye como el agua y brilla como el fuego.

Las dudas se desvanecen y sean desvanecido con el tiempo, llorare toda la noche de ser necesario pues siento que estoy traicionando la confianza depositada en mi por mi familia. Por mi madre, la mujer que me dio la vida, por mi hermano, aquel niño de mis ojos, por mi abuelo, el más sabio de mi querida familia.

¿Estaré mal? ¿Viviré lo suficiente para recordar lo que digo? Tengo el temor como cualquier humano a ser rechazado, para regresar a los cálidos brazos de la tierra natal que me dio cobijo. No quiero que este sea el caso, quiero irme con Inuyasha y mis amigos, formar una familia y alejarme de los lujos de mi época.

Bajo la espesa negrura del cielo nocturno. Derrame las lagrimas necesarias que se fundirían en mi cama siendo testigos vivientes de mi dolor. Lo sé, es traición a mi lugar, a mi misma tal vez. Pero quiero esa traición, quiero ese cambio, quiero rememorar estas lágrimas una y otra vez por este nuevo futuro. Por este nuevo mañana.

Besare la tierra donde me crie y que me vio nacer, besare a mi familia que se dio cuenta que yo estaba con ellos en todo momento. Llegado el capricho del destino, partiré hacia mi nuevo lugar, partiré hacia el mañana.

Y que sea lo que Dios quiera.


End file.
